Disposal of feces of pets is an unpleasant task and a variety of gadgets in the prior art are aimed at handling, scrubbing, scooping up, grabbing, collecting, removing, disposing and even intercepting the extrata by some catching means before any dung is deposited on the ground. However, catching means are impractical with the often undisciplined pets. Scrubbing means and pooper scoopers pose the problem of keeping them uncontaminated. There is also the issue of collecting and carrying the waste and all of these problems need to be solved through the use of compact and portable means that may be comfortably used by a person mastering or escorting a pet animal in the street or a public place.
Therefore, objects of this invention are to provide a device for collecting pet ordure that meets the above mentioned requirements, that is compact, portable, adapted to collect and carry for disposal pet refuse from the ground--particularly flat surfaces such as the floor of a sidewalk, in a neat and convenient manner without contaminating the device itself, easy to use or to handle in a public place, non complex in construction and low in production costs.
These and other objectives are provided by the invention described below.